


I Want You?

by gaysquared



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: ... And maybe feelings develop, First Time, Grey-Asexual Kija, I'm just a giant gay nerd, Jae-ha is surprisingly polite, Kija experiencing sexual attraction for the first time, M/M, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kija feels he wants to experience physical intimacy, and asks Jae-ha for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to headcanon Kija as ace or at least grey-ace, and I wish I'd gotten a little bit more of his thought process and the development of his sexual feelings in here, but hopefully it'll do. 
> 
> He's just such an innocent cinnamon roll too precious too pure, in all honesty.  
> And this ship makes me cry.

It isn't often Jae-ha has a chance to be alone. It's even less often that said chance will last longer than five minutes, but when the others decide to go into the nearest village to restock on supplies, and leave him to watch the camp, he finds a rare opportunity. It's a quiet day, the sun out, and bright, and after the group heads out after breakfast, Jae-ha makes his way back to his tent to be alone. 

He's a dragon, he's not worried about being snuck up on. Initially, he thinks about simply getting some extra sleep in, but as he settles into the warmth of the day inside the thin tent, another pastime enters his mind. 

And really, a man can only be expected to take so much, and he's all alone, for once... 

He pulls down his trousers, feeling rather giddy. It's been a while, admittedly. Even longer since he's really gotten to focus on himself while touching himself, instead of just trying to get off quickly while perched up in a tree. It's an easy, familiar thing as he wraps a hand around himself. A few pumps, and he's hard already, it's been too long. He spits into his palm to ease the way, and manages not to groan at the feeling. He teases himself, just a little, thumb glancing over the head, and he bites his lip to keep quiet. Just a bit faster now, ah, yes, that's it, he thinks. 

He begins to get lost in the feeling. Release is already spinning up in his abdomen, and he's wishing somebody else would touch him like this, when--

"O-oh," a small voice sounds, and Jae-ha blinks open to see the white dragon blinking down at him. "I didn't mean to interrupt," Kija explains quickly, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

Jae-ha grabs the blankets from beside him to cover himself, erection quickly subsiding in embarrassment. Normally, he'd probably get off a little on getting caught, but... 

"No comment about my awful debauchery?" he tries to joke, but his voice cracks. It is, perhaps, his own fault, as he and Kija have been roped into sharing a tent for weeks now. 

"No," Kija says, closing the tent flap behind him quickly. "You seemed embarrassed enough already."

Jae-ha can't help but notice that Kija isn't, well, leaving. 

"This does actually bring up something I wanted to discuss with you," Kija starts, and Jae-ha thinks he may have actually entered hell. Or heaven. Whichever. 

"About jacking off?" he questions, then continues, "don't answer that. Just hand me my pants, please."

Kija obeys quickly, eager to be polite as always, and Jae-ha struggles to do up his pants under the blankets. 

"Alright," he says, once he's finished. "How exactly does this bring up a relevant topic of concern?" He looks up at the younger man, truly curious. 

"I wanted to discuss intimacy," Kija starts, and then takes in the reactive look of surprise on the other man. 

"Intimacy?" Jae-ha asks, trying to keep his voice level. 

"I've had no interest in it until recently," Kija admits, looking at the tent's floor. "However, after the incident with the hakuryuu scale, I was curious. What I experienced while under the potion's spell was, quite frankly, a nightmare. However," he pauses, taking a breath. "If the want for intimacy is something so many others feel so often, there must be some form of it that offers a reward of some sort."

"I suppose you could say that," Jae-ha says, looking at him curiously. He feels oddly surprised; he would have thought the mentioned hakuryuu scale experience would have scared the young man from intimacy forever. 

"I've never experienced a desire such as that, under a non-influenced state of mind. But after thinking about it for some time, and," A breath. "Asking some questions, I feel I'm quite interested in experiencing whatever reward this intimacy offers."

"That's... Good, I suppose." Jae-ha scratches at his bright hair. "Although I don't know why you're discussing it with me."

Kija looks truly confused for a moment, insecurity showing in his blue eyes. "I was going to ask you if you would like to be intimate with me."

Jae-ha blinks. Several times, in fact. He tries to breathe evenly, because Kija is looking at him expectantly, and he answers, "W-why me, exactly?"

"I find I trust you," Kija answers quickly. "And you are undoubtedly the most experienced of any of us, and I figured the most willing."

"Was there an insult in there?" Jae-ha questions, before remembering the topic of discussion. "And really, you'd trust a pervert like me?"

Kija shrugs, his white hair shifting. "You do seem like the most appropriate candidate."

"Do you even know how any of this works?" Jae-ha asks, suddenly feeling slightly sick to his stomach. "I mean; you're talking about sex, and orgasm, I'm guessing."

Kija nods. "Yes. I don't know very much, but I figured you could always teach me. I only wish to see if it truly has any merits."

Jae-ha takes a moment to marvel at the boy's extremely trusting nature. He realizes his mouth is hanging open, and reminds himself to close his jaw. 

"If you're not interested, that's perfectly fine," Kija says. "I will probably not have any other opportunities for some time, but--"

"No, I--" Jae-ha starts, feeling rather unable to breathe. "If you really want it, I can show you some things, but--" He desperately doesn't want to take advantage of the younger man. 

"Oh. Good." Kija smiles lightly. 

"Wait," Jae-ha says, "that's a 'maybe,' alright? I'll think about it, but you should really ask yourself if this is what you want--"

"It is," Kija answers smoothly, looking uncharacteristically confident. 

"Well, yes, but--"

"The others will want us to help sort through what we bought, we shouldn't keep them waiting," the white dragon interrupts, suddenly exiting the tent. Jae-ha sighs out hoarsely, collapsing back onto the blankets. 

Jae-ha feels rather mercifully gifted when the topic goes without discussion for a few days, although it also leaves him in a state of restless anxiety. It's a few nights later, when everybody else has gone to bed, and he and Kija are laid up in their tent, when things change. 

It's been a quiet night, a quiet few days. It's a nice break, but it also seems to leave them all on edge, like they're all waiting for the next shoe to drop. Kija has been fidgeting under the blankets for the last hour, and Jae-ha does his best not to say anything. 

That is, until Kija rolls over and whispers, "I can't sleep."

Jae-ha sighs, receptive, as Kija continues, "do you think we could... Do a lesson now, perhaps?"

"First of all, don't call them lessons, that makes me sound like your creepy teacher," Jae-ha whispers. He debates on whether or not he should point out that he never fully agreed to this in the first place.  
"And--"

He looks down at the white dragon, who looks back up at him with giant blue eyes. Jae-ha curses the adorable man. 

"I suppose we could do something now," he consents. 

Kija's eyes brighten instantly in excitement. "What should we do, then?"

"Is suppose I... Well, I could touch you like I was touching myself the other day."

Kija nods, apparently mulling over the suggestion. "Is it a common thing to do?"

"Well, yes," Jae-ha says. "It's common to... Begin with. Have you; do you ever touch yourself like that? Have you ever had an orgasm before?" It feels like an invasive question as soon as it's out of his mouth, but considering the situation...

"I've had a few experiences, by myself, although not with my hands, and a few times while I was asleep," Kija says. "But none of them were ever particularly noteworthy."

Jae-ha sits up, adjusting to this information, and Kija follows suit.  
"Look, I need you to tell me if you really I want this. It's not something to play around with--"

"I want it," Kija says, turning his body towards Jae-ha's, making himself open. Jae-ha coughs, suddenly feeling anxious, even though he's done this many times before. 

"Okay. Okay, we'll do it, and you can decide if you want anything more from there." Kija nods.  
"Could you," he pauses, trying to figure this out. "Could you put your back towards me, against me?"

Kija nods, and turns, pressing into the man behind him. "Like this?"

Jae-ha replies with a quiet, "yes," and steadies himself. "Is it alright if I touch you now?"

"I thought that was the point," Kija says dryly. Jae-ha takes that as a yes. He reaches down tentatively to pull Kija's soft cock out of his pants, the weight heavy in his hand. It's pink and soft, like the rest of the other dragon, and Jae-ha wraps his palm around it. He strokes a few times, trying to get a feeling for it, and Kija's dragon hand extends to steady himself against the floor of the tent. 

Jae-ha licks his palm, hoping it doesn't seem too odd to the other, and grabs hold of Kija's cock again, feeling a churning mixture of arousal and anxiety. He realizes that he ought to make this as good as he can, really. He twists his grip slightly, and Kija is starting to get hard. It's a rather entrancing sight, really, and it only makes him want to work harder. He speeds his hand, and Kija sighs against him, pressing into his chest. 

Kija is warm and growing slick in his grip, and he breathes hard as he tries not to grow too aroused at the sight. This is about Kija, after all. 

His attempts at avoiding arousal are shattered to pieces when Kija starts to make noise; little groans and chopped off, quieted sounds as he steadies himself that go straight through Jae-ha. He moves faster again, finding that he desperately wants to see Kija come, and it doesn't take long. The white dragon shudders against him as he spills in his hand, breath hard. 

Jae-ha holds his companion, trying to find his breath as well, as Kija begins to relax against him. 

"I very much enjoyed it," the white-haired boy admits breathlessly. "It was much better than I'd thought. You made it very enjoyable."

Kija turns to look at him, then looks down. "You're hard."

"Ah, yeah--"

"Should I touch you?"

"You really don't have to," Jae-ha says, and he has a feeling he's red all the way up to his hair. 

"It wouldn't be fair," Kija says, looking determined, polite as ever. "And I want to."

Jae-ha relents soon afterward, hardly able to keep up any defenses. He comes soon, Kija trying to imitate his own actions, and the technique doesn't really matter, because he's so forgone already, and really, it's Kija. 

Kija wipes his hand on the blankets, and sighs. "I feel quite tired. And warm. Is that common?"

"Very," Jae-ha says, a laugh punching out of his stomach. They're laying down again now, Kija facing him. 

"I think I would like to do that again," the white dragon says. 

Jae-ha nods. "There are other things we could do, too, if you wanted, I mean."

"It certainly sounds attractive," Kija admits. "A topic for the morning, I suppose. We should rest."

Jae-ha agrees, and finds himself dropping into sleep minutes later. And if he wakes the next morning to Kija's warm back pressed to his chest, he has no reason to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying some different tones of voices out, so hopefully it's not too choppy. It's my first fic for this fandom, and it just needs so much more if these two, and every ship. We just need more stuff, man, this fandoms too great. 
> 
> Comment if you please :) it's what keeps me going


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More because I love these silly boys

The next week passes in a blur. The rugged terrain leaves them all exhausted by the end of the day, and Jae-ha isn't surprised when Kija doesn't approach him for more 'lessons' or whatever. It is different though, although only slightly. Kija seems to stay slightly closer to him, be a little less wary about accidentally touching him. He wonders if the others notice. Yona certainly wouldn't, as that doesn't seem to be her area of expertise, and if Hak notices, he doesn't say anything. 

Yoon is too young, Zeno likely wouldn't care, although only out of politeness and his accepting nature, and Shin-Ah doesn't talk much anyways. So that's that. 

They fend off a small bandit raid in the middle of the week, and it's over rather quickly, as many of their fights are. Still, they have to pass through a rather hilly, rocky terrain before getting to forest again, and the rather hot weather hasn't helped with exhaustion. 

To say they're relieved when they reach the next town to restock is a bit of an understatement. 

Finally, they're back in the forest, under the cover and protection of trees and, importantly, an accessible, clean river. It's a gift with the recent hot weather. 

Jae-ha is relaxing in the tent while Yoon makes lunch for all of them when Kija enters, eyes intent. 

"Green Dragon," he says, addressing Jae-ha steadily, and the mentioned man looks up from his book. 

"Hm?"

Kija sits, still looking determined. "I have something to discuss with you."

Jae-ha sighs, putting his book down. "About intimacy?"

Kija nods. "I; I had a chance to do some more research when we stopped in the last town." He clears his throat. "There was a stall selling, ah;" His face turns pink. "Erotic material."

"And?" Jae-ha prompts, wondering where this was going. 

"I acquired a novel of sorts," Kija continues. "Drawn in pictures, however. Featuring a detailed, sexual relationship between two men."

"Did you find something you wanted to try?" Jae-ha asks, sitting up. 

Kija is almost bright red. "I-- I think, yes."

Jae-ha quirks an eyebrow. "What was it?"

Kija looks like he's about to burst. He takes a deep breath, and says, "the penis was inserted anally--"

"Oh, God, stop," Jae-ha interrupts. "Anal sex, okay. It's kind of a jump, but we can talk about it."

"Both partners seemed to be enjoying it quite immensely," Kija says, breathing slowly. "Although it is difficult for me to imagine some of the mechanics."

"Yeah, uh," Jae-ha stammered. "You do usually use lubricant, and try to; well, stretch things out, before... Putting it in."

Kija blinks. "This did seem apparent in the story." He pauses. "So you have done this before?"

Jae-ha nods. "A few times, yeah. Well, more than a few, but it might as well have been."

"So you wouldn't be--" Kija starts. "You wouldn't be opposed to doing it with me?"

Jae-ha doesn't have the words to say it's all he wants in the world, because even that's not true. Really, he wants much more than that. He wants all of it. But this isn't about him. 

"It's just quite a jump from what we did last time," he says, trying not to sound like he's rejecting the other, because he isn't. "But it is something I would enjoy, if you felt sure you wanted it."

Kija nods, understanding. "I'm not entirely sure about this, but would I have to be the one receiving?"

Jae-ha blinks. "Not at all. What would make you think that?"

"The story; the younger man, he was shorter as well, and was on the receiving end. I thought perhaps this was the norm."

"Some people think of it that way," Jae-ha explains, feeling slightly concerned. "But it doesn't have to be any way. You do it however you want to, as long as you both want it."

"I see." Kija pauses. "The receiver does seem to enjoy himself. I think I would be comfortable trying either."

Jae-ha rubs his neck, feeling awkward. "I'm glad, but I think it would be best if I received, if it was your first time. It's just more likely you might be accidentally hurt on the receiving end, if you don't know what you're doing."

Kija's eyes light, and Jae-ha recognizes the intense expression instantly now. "So you wish to...?"

Kija does certainly seem intent, and it was clear he enjoyed himself the last time. It's just that this seems like an entirely different type of thing than what they did before. The joining of bodies, like that... It wasn't for everyone. 

"I'm willing to, as long as you promise to tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable. We'll stop at anytime, even if we're already in the middle of it."

Kija smiles, and embraces Jae-ha tightly. The green dragon feels himself tense, yet simultaneously fights the impulse to relax into the other's arms. Kija pulls back, smile bright, and Yoon begins to call them for lunch. 

It's a few days later, when they've made camp again, further down the river, by a particularly calm, beautiful spot. Jae-ha deliberately pitches their tent a bit farther away from the others', in case any sound should travel. Most of the others have gone to bed, a few of them still sitting around the fire, and Jae-ha gets up to leave, whispering to Kija to meet him in the tent in ten minutes. 

The boy obeys, starting in surprise when he enters the tent to see Jae-ha completely nude. In retrospect, that may have been a bit much at first, Jae-ha realizes, but he simply hadn't thought to put back on his clothes after preparing himself. 

Kija seems to understand, however, and begins to remove his robes. "W-what should we do first?" Kija asks, and Jae-ha feels his nervousness. But Kija still strips down to his undergarments, eyes expectant. 

Jae-ha covers himself slightly, sitting up, realizing his mistake in making Kija feel overwhelmed. "We don't have to do anything." 

"But I want--"

"Hold on, I didn't say I was quitting on you." Jae-ha feels a small smile tug at his lips. If Kija still wants this, that's good; he just has to help relax him. 

"I think we should start with a kiss," Jae-ha says. "I had almost forgotten about it, but most people kiss when they do this."

Kija lets out a small "oh," and nods. "Um..."

Jae-ha almost feels like laughing at the boy's lost expression, although only because its presence is utterly adorable. He scoots forward, and presses his lips softly to the other's. Kija's face goes beet-red, but when Jae-ha retracts, he nods, and Jae-ha swoops in to capture his lips again. Kija is a fast learner, and opens his mouth when Jae-swipes his tongue along his bottom lip. 

It's a natural progression from there, a bit fumbling, awkward, but chemistry, it seems, is more powerful than experience, and Kija's mouth is warm, and Jae-ha feels that tingle of warmth and thrill that comes with kissing someone you find yourself truly attracted to. He feels Kija grow hard against his thigh, and all of him is so soft except for that, it seems, skin, eyes, hair, lips, until the white dragon starts to rut against his thigh in excitement and says, "Ah, my hand..."

They break away, and Jae-ha nods, grabbing a blanket from behind him. He takes Kija's dragon hand and wraps it slightly in fabric, then places it on the ground. 

"Clutch it in the fabric, to keep it occupied." He smiles slightly, trying to keep the mood light. 

He doesn't understand the look on Kija's face, something like admiration, but then the boy is nodding and surging up to kiss him again. Jae-ha finds himself wanting to laugh again. 

He's hard now, too, the product of kissing Kija's wet-hot mouth and hearing the delicious sounds that drift out of his throat when he grinds on Jae-ha's thigh. 

"Do you want to really start now?" Jae-ha asks, some of the light from the outside fire still spreading luminescence into the tent. 

Kija nods intently, and Jae-ha welcomes his eagerness. He leads Kija's hand down to his entrance, and Kija stares slightly. The white dragon touches the wetness and says, "oh, you already... Prepared."

Jae-ha nods. "I'll show you again later, if you want, but I thought I should keep things as simple as possible for now." 

Kija seems to have realized for a second time that Jae-ha is entirely naked, and he drinks in the man's form, as if he hasn't seen it before. Jae-ha reaches for the small pot of oil he was using earlier, and dips his fingers inside. He scoops some into his hand and brings his palm to circle around Kija's cock. The boy sighs elatedly as Jae-ha spreads it over him, and Jae-ha again wants to smile. It is almost irresistible. 

With all things ready, he realizes, Jae-ha removes his hand, leaning back. 

"Alright," he says. "Now, you can just; ah, push in. Slowly."

Kija nods, crawling forward, holding himself. He's flushed up his face and chest, but still he comes closer, coming to press the head of his cock at Jae-ha's entrance. There's the moment of resistance, and then the slow give, and Jae-ha sighs out at the feeling of being slowly filled. 

When Kija is in to the hilt, Jae-ha looks up to see his face screwed up tight. He suddenly feels guilt for only focusing on how he was feeling and worries something is wrong. 

"Kija, are you...?" His breath is shaking. He curses himself for feeling so weak in the face of his worry. 

"It's, ah, amazing," Kija stutters out, face loosening. "I didn't think; oh, wow."

Jae-ha breathes a shaky sigh of relief, suddenly feeling giddy. "So it's good?"

"I," Kija tries, sounding desperate. "I want you. I just... I want you. I want you so much."

Jae-ha does laugh a little then, still shaking slightly. "You have me." Kija nods, looking lost, and Jae-ha says, "you can move... If you want."

Suddenly, Kija's eagerness is entirely apparent again, as he draws back, and then thrusts back in, slowly, testing out the motion, face suddenly going slack with pleasure. He tries again, starting to find the motion, which is no doubt more innate than anything they've done so far. His pace steadies, becomes regular. He isn't hitting Jae-ha's prostate yet, but there's time. 

Jae-ha lifts a leg and nudges it to Kija's side; Kija seems to get the hint and grabs his thigh, just above where the scales begin, and holds Jae-ha's leg up to his hip. That changes the angle, and Jae-ha hisses out in pleasure, trying not to writhe about too much. This spurs Kija on, it appears, and he starts thrusting a bit faster. 

He's entirely flushed and sweat drips from his brow; the fire outside has almost gone out, but some light still illuminates the slightly disheveled strands of Kija's shining white hair. Jae-ha blinks, drinking in his beauty, and realizes suddenly that Kija is a man. No longer a boy, but a dragon, a young man, ready for battle and love and this, this of all things. Truly, he has been a man for some time, before any intimacy such as this, but now is when Jae-ha finally sees it. 

Kija leans forward to keep his balance as he thrusts and Jae-ha kisses him. Kija groans deep, something shuddering out in his chest, and Jae-ha allows himself to run a hand through the other's hair, red, bitten lips running softly against Kija's sweating forehead. The white dragon stills momentarily, spending himself inside Jae-ha; everything, every line, every press of worry, disappearing from his face and leaving only pleasure. 

A minute later, when the exhausted man pulls out of him, he receives another sloppy, happy kiss. He feels like laughing. 

"Can I take care of you?" Kija asks, eyes lingering on Jae-ha's still-hard cock, and Jae-ha nods, unable to offer anything else. 

"I saw this in the story as well," Kija mumbles, before laying his mouth over Jae-ha's cock. His tongue is warm in a paralyzingly way, and when he tries to take Jae-ha in his mouth, Jae-ha realizes Kija is lucky he's such a masochistic bastard, because that little graze of teeth actually got him off. An odd version of beginners luck, perhaps. 

He pulls out to come in his hand, not wishing to come in Kija's mouth; at least for now. They hadn't talked about it, after all. Kija collapses next to him, dragon hand releasing from its hold on the blankets, only for Kija to realize the blanket is now filled with holes. Jae-ha laughs and tells him they'll just sleep close to stay warm. And they do. 

The next morning, Hak eyes them warily, and Shin-Ah looks just a bit too red-faced, but Jae-ha can't bring himself to care. 

It's a day later when Jae-ha is working shirtless in the heat to move things around camp while Kija keeps him company and the others are out hunting, and Kija asks a question. 

"What if I become aroused at an inopportune time?"

Jae-ha laughs. "Thinking of me too much, you mean?"

"Perhaps."

Jae-ha desperately suppresses his grin, failing. He turns, stalling in his work. "What kind of bug scares you the least?"

"Worms, I suppose, because they have no legs," Kija answers. 

"Then, whenever your thoughts start to go in an inappropriate direction, just think of worms."

He turns to move a pack of rice, bent over, and when he turns back, Kija's face is screwed up tight in a mixture of frustration and disgust. 

"What?" Jae-ha asks, bewildered and curious. 

"Looking at you... Working... Brought my thoughts in an impure direction. So I thought of worms. I do not think it worked."

Jae-ha laughs. "Would you like to join me to bathe?" he asks, eyebrows raising. 

Kija is quick to agree. 

They wade in to the calmest part of the river, and unsurprisingly find themselves distracted. It is a moment of solitude and quiet; their thighs are slick as they slide against each other, kisses still a bit sloppy but having found a pace. They grind into each other until the both come, and if Zeno finds them in the fallout, and laughs until he silences himself as to not alert the others, well, that's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Kija was looking at that booty. 
> 
> Comment if you please! It's so wonderful to hear from all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter, kind of separate from the rest but still occurs after the events of the previous chapters. I just had to write more of them, I couldn't resist. Some angst here, but also more porn. I wanted to show them getting into the rhythm of things, and maybe experiencing what leaving that honeymoon period can be like. Enjoy!

The weeks pass easily; they fall into a rhythm, special to them, and learn to keep their tent a little farther from the rest of camp. They're too exhausted many nights, but others they have all the time in the world, and every so often there's a bit of time during the day as well. 

Kija seems to be almost infinitely filled with determination and energy at this new prospect, and anyone else might actually have trouble keeping up with him. He's private, nonetheless, so Jae-ha doesn't mention to him the looks they've been getting from the others. After Zeno's discovery of them, Kija had gone entirely red, and nearly ran off into the woods, completely naked. 

It's a few weeks into their unique affair when Jae-ha finally lets Kija talk him into sliding inside him, lit up in heat, face buried in white hair as Kija takes in the new pressure and feeling. Kija says he likes it, says it's different but good. 

Eventually, they spend more and more time simply laying next to each other; indulging in quiet conversations, small bits of laughter, small pieces of past divulged through flitting eyes and shrugging shoulders. It's good that Kija can be as insatiable as he can, because Jae-ha doesn't think he could ever go back. 

Everything feels natural in its flow, like they should have expected each move they take from the very beginning. Truly, Jae-ha never thought any of this would happen. 

Things go cold one day when Jae-ha is buzzing with after-battle adrenaline, riding Kija in the tent, still unable to believe he is privy to this gift of such a sight; Kija, of all people, hot and flushed and desirous. He gets too excited, goes too hard, almost slips off of the man below him, tips over, and on instinct, Kija's dragon hand shoots out to steady him. 

Jae-ha ends up with scratches marking up his hip, up to his abdomen. Kija won't speak to him for an hour after that. Jae-ha kisses away the pain on his face, and they don't talk about it. 

That is, until, Jae-ha is helping set up camp in the still-sweltering weather, not wearing his cloak, and his shirt rides up, and Yona asks questions. She's concerned, and he can see Kija looking at him, pleading. He tries to explain it to her quietly, says they're intimate, and had a mishap, but tries not to elaborate, but her face splits from worry into joy as she congratulates him. Even she can see how happy he is, with Kija by his side. She full-on hugs Kija, and Hak rolls his eyes. 

"They're not getting married, princess, calm down."

When they're left alone, Jae-ha can still see the agitation in Kija's frame. 

"They weren't upset," he murmurs. 

"No," Jae-ha confirms. "You shouldn't worry."

Kija looks down at the ground, unsure, kicking up dead leaves with his foot. 

"I'm sorry. For the other day. The scratches. I hate it."

Jae-ha smiles. "Hey, it's alright. I thought it was kinda hot, anyways."

Kija's face raises, red, and Jae-ha realizes with a pang that it isn't out of embarrassment. "Please don't make fun of me," Kija says quietly, but Jae-ha can taste the anger there. 

"I wasn't; I just meant--"

"Don't." Kija is half-shaking, blinking rapidly, likely to hold back any tears that might be coming, but his cheeks stay dry. He turns swiftly around, marching into the forest. 

Jae-ha calls after him, but doesn't get an answer. 

They don't speak that night. Jae-ha doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. He wonders if the others can taste this type of tension, too. He doesn't know. 

They speak quietly the next day, although not about the day before; Kija won't broach the topic. They're soft to each other, Kija a bit cold. A few days pass, and even Kija's body feels almost cold in the tent. Kija leaves early one morning; to bathe, he claims, which isn't entirely odd. The man still needs time to himself often. 

Jae-ha tries to fall back asleep, but he can't. Finally, after what feels like forever, Kija comes back in, and Jae-ha can tell even the sun must be lower now. Kija doesn't say anything, simply kisses him, and Jae-ha accepts it. It's full and warm and Jae-ha's missed it; gods, has he. 

Kija strips him quickly, more aggressive than usual, but Jae-ha suspects he has some excess energy to burn. It's quiet, until they're both naked, and Jae-ha's sweating in the growing warmth of the tent. Kija climbs over him, and Jae-ha's cock catches on Kija's entrance as he realizes Kija's prepared himself. 

"I'm going to ride you, like you did me," Kija says quietly. 

Jae-ha starts to reach for his hip, but Kija smacks him away. 

"You don't get to touch me. Touch me and I'll leave you before you get to come." There's a look of hurt determination in the white dragon's eyes, and Jae-ha suddenly realizes he's being taught a lesson. Tentatively, he places his hands behind his head to pin them down, and Kija nods at him. 

He wraps his dragon hand in cloth and plants it against the ground to support himself, other hand holding Jae-ha still as he slides down onto him. Jae-ha chokes on the hot, tight feeling of him inside, instantly intoxicated as always. When Kija's steadied, panting, unable to help the flush of his light skin, he begins to move. 

The feeling intensifies and Jae-ha almost bites his lip in half trying to keep still. Kija looks down at him, intense as he rocks his hips, and Jae-ha feels his hands shaking behind his head. It physically aches somehow, and even in this short time, Kija has figured out how to slow and speed up and drag out every feeling he gives to the other. 

He's beautiful as always, and Jae-ha is nearly shaking with effort, Kija's eyes half-lidded even as he pins him with his gaze. His cock leaks onto Jae-ha's stomach. 

"How does it feel, Green Dragon?" Kija asks, voice hoarse, human hand curling up on Jae-ha's abdomen. "How does it feel to not be able to touch me?"

Do you realize how I feel, Jae-ha realizes, is what's really being asked. He wants to say he's sorry. But he's shaking and paralyzed with toe-curling electricity, and all he can say is, "it's awful. It's torture."

Kija nods, breathing great lungfuls of air, and Jae-ha can't take it any longer, that gaze, the beauty above him, the heat and pressure, and he comes. He chokes on his own groans, his hands only saved from movement by the hard knocking-back of his head into the ground. He's still shuddering with his slowing breaths as Kija climbs off him, and he scrambles up, and looks at his lover. That's what he is, really. Why hasn't he called him that?

"Please," Jae-ha croaks, like a starved man, and Kija sits back on his knees and nods. Jae-ha is on the ground in front of the white dragon before he can speak again. He tongues at the man's cock, all desperation, and swallows before he's ready, coughing on a lack of air, and still Kija watches him, entranced. He's quick to try again, groaning, and Kija shudders above him. He's done this too many times to be an amateur, but he's oversensitive everywhere and shaking with adrenaline and eagerness. 

He swallows all of Kija down, until the man is shaking, shuddering over him like he's sobbing, thrusting into his mouth as he comes. A human hand twists into his hair, hard, and Jae-ha breathes and sighs like he's been ruined. Warmth splashes over his throat, and he collapses at Kija's knees, suddenly exhausted. 

Kija pushes him forward to lay next to him, over him, perhaps, and Jae-ha opens his eyes wearily. 

"I'm sorry," he says, hoarse like grating stones, first. And, before he can stop himself; "I love you."  
It's been only weeks, and he's said it so many times to others, and he almost winces. He isn't even sure this is the type of relationship that's supposed to be. 

But Kija simply strokes a hand through his hair, looking at him. "I don't kn--" the syllables break off. "You make me very happy," Kija says. "And I want you always."  
He breathes, pausing. "I don't know what that means, but you are very much to me." He looks at Jae-ha, unsure. "Is that the same thing?" he asks. "Is that enough?"

Jae-ha smiles. Kija will learn eventually. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just love Kija? And Jae-ha, of course. But Jae-ha is more of a sinnamon roll than a cinnamon roll.  
> So, as usual with me, stupid boys in love. 
> 
> Comments make my day :)


End file.
